He Came Calling
by lovely.dark.and.deep01
Summary: Edward comes to the apartment to visit his cousin, and Bella is the only one home.She invites him in and shows him the apartment.There is so much sexual tension... who will crack first? AH, lemon. One-shot, unless you guys convince me to keep it going
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is probably going to stay a one-shot. It was originally intended to be a one-shot, but if you guys really want me to keep it going, I will. Because I love you. But if I don't get a response, then it will stay this way. More at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I fidgeted with the buttons on the front of my dress shirt as I walked to the elevator. I just finished the interview with the newspaper that I have been hoping to write in since I was in high school. I am majoring in journalism in college, and if I could get this job at the Seattle Tribune, it would help tremendously. Writing for the Tribune as a twenty year old college student would be pretty impressive. Not only would it set me up for a successful career after college, but it would help pay the bills in the apartment I'm sharing with my best friend, Alice. She insisted we move out of the dorms after freshman year to "see what the city has to offer".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't immediately realize that the doors had opened into the lobby. I hurried out and through the front door of the office building, out onto the streets of Seattle. I stepped up to the curb to hail a taxi.

After a half-hour ride home (in a taxi that reeked of cigarette smoke with a driver who spoke no English), I arrived at the apartment. I took the stairs up to the fifth floor where we lived because the elevator wasn't working. By the time I got to the top, my high-heeled feet were killing me and I couldn't wait to collapse onto the couch.

I turned the corner to our apartment and pulled out the key. Then I looked up. Standing in front of the door to our place was a tall young man. I double checked the room number, but I was right, it was our room.

"Um, exuse me, can I help you?" I asked politely as I stepped toward the door.

The man turned, and I gasped. He was unbelievably hot. His bronze hair was in casual disarray and his perfect face was turned up in a beautiful crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, do you live here?"

I nodded.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I wanted to visit my cousin Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, and he sent me to this address?"

"Oh ok, I'm Bella and Jasper's girlfriend Alice is my roommate. He is in the process of moving apartments right now so he is staying with us." I unlocked the door and pushed it open. "He's not here right now, but why don't you come in and wait for him?"

He smiled and followed me inside. I glanced at the clock. It was 2:45. "Alice has class until 4 and Jasper's supposed to pick her up afterward, so it might be a while. Would you like something to drink?" We walked into the living room and sat down.

"I'm ok, thanks. But why don't you tell me about yourself? Do you go to school with Alice?"

"Yeah, I met her on the first day of school and we've been best friends ever since. How about you, are you still in school?"

"I went to college in New York, but I'm back out here to get my masters in music."

Of course this man would be a musician. He looked like he probably was good at everything. I was having a hard time not jumping him on the spot. "Music, so what instrument?"

He smiled. "Mainly piano."

We talked for a little while longer about school and majors, but there seemed to be an invisible current flowing between us. This man, who was sexy as hell, was sitting less than three feet away from me and I was having a hard time concentrating on anything except his utter perfection. I wondered if he could feel it to. No, of course he felt nothing, I was very normal-looking, not even close to his god-like appearance.

Even so, the wetness between my legs was increasing by the minute. To ease the uncomfortable feeling, I was going to have to get up and walk around.

I turned to him and asked, "Would you like me to show you around the apartment while we are waiting for Jasper and Alice?"

"Sure, I'd love to see it." He followed me down the hallway.

"This is the kitchen, I love to cook to I spend lots of time in here," I pointed each room out. "Alice and I were lucky, we found this apartment that gave students a discount if they were staying here to go to school. And here's Alice's room- and Jasper's too, now."

He turned to me. "Alice seems like a great girl, from what I have heard about her from you and Jasper."

"Oh, she is. She's amazing. She loves to shop and seems to have an inexhaustible supply of energy, and Jasper is always so calm and collected. They are complete opposites, but I can't think of a better match. It must be nice to find someone who is so perfect for you."

He looked up and met my eyes. "Have you met someone who's perfect for you?"

His eyes were burning into mine and I couldn't think. I gulped. "No." I took a deep breath. "Have you?"

_This is when he laughs and tells me he has a hot blonde supermodel girlfriend back at home, _I thought. _There's no way a man like __**this **__is single! _

He looked at me for a long moment before answering. "No, no I haven't either."

The electricity was back, even stronger than before. I felt like I was burning up under his intense stare. Finally, I turned and continued down the hall. When we got to the door at the end, I pushed it open. "And this, this is my room."

I walked in and sat down on the bed. "Do you like it?"

He walked toward me and sat down, right next to me. He turned his head to face me and our faces were only inches apart.

I don't know how long we sat staring at each other like that. The atmosphere was so tense, and the current I between us was now almost tangible. After an immeasurable amount of time, he moved in even closer. My breathing hitched, our faces were so close…

"Yes," he whispered, "I like it."

And then he closed the distance between us, and his lips were on mine. When we touched, for the first time all night, I felt a shock run through my body. He ran his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance, and I granted it willingly.

As our tongues held their erotic battle inside our mouths, we fell back onto the bed together. My hands braided themselves into his hair as his roamed all over my body. His lips moved from mine to my collarbone, and he started planting kisses up my neck.

I moved my hands from his hair down to the hem of his shirt and started lifting it up. He lifted himself off the bed slightly and raised his arms so that I could pull it off. I threw it across the room.

My hands moved greedily down to his perfect chest and stomach, and I leaned down and started kissing across his chest. Then his hands moved to the top button of my blouse. Edward's eyes met mine and asked a silent question. I smiled and nodded, and he started quickly undoing the buttons. He kissed my chest as the skin was exposed.

Soon, my shirt was off as well, and his hands moved behind my back to undo my bra clasp. As soon as it was undone he pulled it off and leaned back to look at me. I blushed, and he noticed.

"You," he said, kissing my throat, "must be," kiss, "the sexiest," kiss, "woman," kiss, "alive". Then he dove down and took my nipple in his mouth. I gasped. I was right, this man was good at everything! Hell, he was damn good at everything he was right now, and we still had our pants on! On that note…

"Too many clothes," I managed to get out. We both made short work of the other's pants and underwear, now was no time for teasing.

Damn, the man was _big. _And he was hard already. It made me proud to realize that this sex god of a man was aroused for _me._

His fingers went down between my legs to check that I was ready, and he groaned. "God, you're so wet for me, Bella."

He rolled slightly, so that he was completely over me, and positioned himself at my entrance. He leaned down to capture my lips in his, and thrust in.

"_Fuck," _we both said at the same time. The feeling was incredible. I haven't been with lots of men, but I've been with enough to know that this man was _good._

I lifted my hips to meet him thrust for thrust. I could feel the coil in my stomach, building up. Edward was kissing my throat, saying my name between kisses. "Edward I'm close… Edward… I'm close…"

He turned his head to whisper in my ear, "Come with me, Bella". That was my undoing. My world exploded and I screamed out his name, but I couldn't even hear it. He came with me, and we rode out our highs together.

Edward collapsed on top of me and rolled over so we were on our sides, facing each other. I immediately missed him when he pulled out. He kissed my nose and smiled. "I think we better get dressed before Alice and Jasper get home," he said, "I don't really know how we would explain this."

Grudgingly, I agreed, searching around the room for our clothes. Edward found my pants first, and handed them to me, while I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Just as he was buttoning the last few buttons on my shirt, I heard the front door open and a tinkling voice yell, "I'm home!"

I frantically ran my fingers through his hair, trying to tame it, as he straightened my shirt. I turned to open the door and Edward grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, kissing me one more time. I laughed breathlessly. "Just tell them you were showing me the apartment," he said, smiling innocently.

We left the room and walked down the hall back to the living room, keeping a careful distance between us.

"Hey Edward, Bella, I see you've met," Jasper said as we walked into the room.

Edward answered, "Yeah, she was showing me around. Nice place you've got."

"You're back in the city now, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I am. Maybe I will visit more often," said Edward, glancing at me with a smile.

I smiled back. _Oh Edward, you know I can't wait._

**Ok everyone, did you like? Please, if you took the time to read this, then you must have an extra ten seconds to leave a review. It will make my day! And I will respond. Also, if you would like me to continue this and make it a full-legnth story, PM me and let me know. Please! Please! Please!**

**~~~.01**


	2. AN: Please Read!

Hello Everybody! I'm sorry this is an author's note and not another chapter of _**He Came Calling. **_For everyone who encouraged me to continue this story and make it into a full-length fic, this AN is to tell you that I am going to—just not yet. I have another story up called _**We Only Need the Two of Us**_, which is an AH story of forbidden romance, and I have trouble getting those chapters up on time. (Check out that story if you can, it's much angstier that He Came Calling will ever be.) So, I can't keep writing He Came Calling at the present time, at least until my other story is further under way. However, I think I want to continue writing this story because you guys have asked me too. Here's the problem—this story was written with no conflict at all. It is just a lemon. To continue this, I have to add subplots, drama, conflict, and everything else that goes into a story. Some people have given me ideas already, and I have a few of my own. _However, __**I can not continue this story without your help. **_**I need ideas!!! **Any ideas that you may have help me tremendously, whether they will add conflict, humor, drama, subplots, dialogue, extra characters, song titles names, _**absolutely anything **_that could help with this story. You can review this AN and leave ideas, or PM me. You will get a shoutout in the story if you leave a suggestion.

_**PLEASE HELP- THIS STORY CANNOT CONTINUE WITHOUT YOU! Thank you for your support! **_

**And while this story is on temporary hiatus, check out my other story, We Only Need the Two of Us! **


End file.
